Goodbye My Lover
by xemoxangelx666
Summary: ’I asked you out the next day we kissed for the first time. You went out on a date with me, even though you didn‘t want to. I told you I loved you, you told me you love me too. You let me make love to you' sasunarusasu songfic sad ending


**Goodbye my lover**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty of let the judges frown?_

'_cause I saw the end before we begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I won_

'a shooting star?' I mumbled to myself. I felt blank today. All day. Letting out a sigh I sat down on the damp grass. My thoughts ran all over the place. Thinkin' about this and that. But it came coming back to one person…

~'ne, teme!' I yelled, running towards the raven haired boy. He stopped, that glare of his. '…baka…' I stopped right in front of him, smiling as usual. He continued to glare. 'I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me.' I asked. He blinked, letting out a stressful sigh. 'whatever, baka' and we both walked towards the training grounds. It was a one way talk, seeing as he only answers with on word or two. Nothing more, only when he feels like it.~

Sigh, I remember I never liked being near him. Always better than me, ahead of everything I did. No one noticed me, no one. Only him, him only. Always there to talk to with, even though he was an ass most of the time. He was my first bond I ever made with anyone here in the village. And he stood by me, even when he didn't like me one bit.

'teme, where are you?'

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_In may be over but it won't stop there_

'ah, a shooting star…' I smiled. I wish on one every time I saw one. My glazed dropped, not one had come true. I made one wish every time I saw one

'let me save him, let that teme realize I care for him deeply'

~'teme look!' I kinda yelled into the night sky. I was answered by a 'nh', saying he was listening and waiting for my answer. I pointed into the dark sky. 'a shooting star.' and true enough, there was one, shooting across, passing all the other bright stars. 'so?' his voice was blank. I sat up from were I was laying down. I faced towards him. He was also laying by me.

'so? Teme, make a wish. It'll be your star…this time, k?' I tell him, staring at him in the eye. He let out another sigh. 'baka…its just a star'

'just? Teme, it doesn't matter if its just. Its there to remind you of the dream you want to come true. It keeps you on believe and hoping' I explained to him. He slowly sat up facing me. 'so, if I do this, your saying that I could have it. If I work on it?' he asked me. I thought about it 'yeeaa' I dragged out the word. He gave me a smirk.

'okay, I wish on a star--' I quickly placed my hand over his mouth, silencing him. I shook my head. 'teme, you can't say it out loud. It won't work' I explained. He still was smirking. He took a hold of my hand, holding it. My face started to heat up. He slowly place my hand on his cheek, covering his hand over mines. 'te-me?' I asked looking at him, what is he up to?

'okay, what if I just show you want I want.' and with that I was left breathless…my whole face turned red. He pulled back, starting at me. I could tell he was waiting for me to say something or do something. He looked away after awhile. Dropping my hand

I smiled I whispered 'teme..' I cupped his chin and made him look at him. And slowly connected out lips once more.~

_You changed my life and all my goals_

_And love id blind and that I knew when, _

_My heart was blinded by you_

'who knew a simple shooting star can cause two people-teenagers realize their feeling for another' I said with a smile. But it dropped once again, slowly standing up. I stood there, hands in my pocket, I was still looking at the stars. 'it's late'

Everyone's gone to bed, how long have I been layin' there? Today went by kinda slow…way to slow if you ask me. I hate today.

'its would have been our fifth anniversary, today.' five years? Three years, I want to forget and yet I don't want to at the same time. Three years, I felt so alive, loved more than ever. I was shocked to see that the ice princess has a romantic side.

Every year was different, but it always got to me. That you'd remember it was a year after you kissed me and I kissed you.

~'teme? What are you up to?' I asked walking in front of him, he was covering my eyes. 'something, just a little longer, we're almost there. Just a few more steps. I let out a sigh, I could have gone to sleep long ago. But no, he-'okay, now' I stopped thinking, my jaw dropped, my eyes widen…what? There was candles everywhere blue and orange ones, placed here and there randomly. A blanket, food, music, rose petals shattered over the blanket. 'tem..Sasuke…' I whispered. 'I love you too, my naru-chan' he whispered into my ear. 'its been one year since I first kissed you.' and we kissed again.

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand_

~'teme? The door was unlock. Teme are you here?' I called out as I took of my shoes at the door. It was dark and quiet. 'teme?' I called out once again as I walked down the hall way. 'Naruto, over here' and sure enough he was leaning against the door frame. I kissed him on the cheek. 'I'm home' he smiled. He took a hold of my hands and lead me towards the living room. He slide the doors open 'teme, why are all the lights turnnnn-ed…-' I once again speechless. 'teme?' the fireplace was lit casting a shadowy light across the room. On the coffee table stood to white candles lit, two plates and wine glasses. 'two years' and with that a kiss.~

_Shared you dreams and shared your bed_

~'wow, its been awhile since we last ate out. Feels funny.' 'how so?' he asked as we walked down the roads, passing by shops. 'well, you usually lose your temper when people stare or when some one hits one me or you' I explain to him, remembering the last few times we ate out. 'first, it shouldn't matter if two guys are together and on a date. And I don't like other people hitting on you, your mines and I don't like to share.'

'this is new…'I tell him looking around at how beautiful it was. He was leaning over the table. 'Naruto,' he stared off. Something was up 'we've been together for three years today.' damn I forgot again. 'I asked you out the next day we kissed for the first time. You went out on a date with me, even though you didn't want to. I told you I loved you, you told me you love me too. You let me make love to you. 'I had to blush at that, he said that a bit loud. ' we moved into a house we bought together.' he walked around the table and knelt down before me, oh god. 'my naru-chan, well you make more memories with me? Will you marry me? I'll be there with you and hold you. And love you every single day. Make me that happiest man on this world. Marry me' I cried as he held a golden ring to me. I smile 'teme, ' I kissed me.

I heard people chap and shout. I quickly looked up and notice something. Everyone was there, all our friends and our sensei. They were all there. That bastard…~

_I know you well, I know your smell_

_I've been addicted to you._

To bad we did make much memories like you said to me, Sasuke. The house now feels cold. It was dark as I opened the door, I took off my shoes. And I called out like I usually did when I came back home for a mission. 'teme...I'm home' nothing.

I didn't bother turning on any of the lights as I walked up stairs to the bedroom. Our bedroom. I dropped myself on the soft bed, it was big. It was his idea in the first place. I gave a weak smile. He sure had a kinky mind…

This bed feels cold. I turned over on my side. I swear I still could feel you hold me close to your warm chest. Your arms wrapped around me, protecting me from the world, like it was just us two. Your breath running across my cheek, whispering 'welcome home, I missed you'

Tears started to fall, I have no one to hold onto me anymore.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

You left me….you left me alone in this harsh world. Everyone blames me for you leaving. I didn't know. I didn't know. I-didn't-know you'd left me here alone. I have no clue where you are, if you alive.

Every night I dream of you some times I don't, I just wake up with out a dream. that's when I feel like something bad happened to you.

You left with out a word that night, I didn't know. I didn't know you weren't happy with the life you've chosen. Was it because of me? Did you finally realized you married a monster? Did you finally realized and Uchiha shouldn't be marrying a guy or someone lower than your class? Did you love me at all?

_I am a dreamer and when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit-it's my dreams you take_

_And as you move on, remember me_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

I remember some nights, we remain awake and talked. We talked about the future that laid out before us.

I remember you talked about adopting kids, or if I have kids…since of kyuubi. You jerk! We'd laugh. And we hold hands.

I remember we talked about when I become hokage one day, you'd told me you would be there by my side.

Or how on earth did day fall in love with night?

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile_

_I've watched you sleeping for awhile._

_I'd be the father of your child_

_I'd spend a lifetime with you_

I walk this streets and I hear them all talk about me. 'he's the reason why he left' 'I guess Uchiha couldn't take living with a lowlife' 'Sasuke realized he never loved him' and other comments. I don't listen, I smile-a fake one.

~'teme?' he just looked up at me. 'are you, are you okay? You seem a bit distance for the past week. Are you sick?' I was beginning to worry. He never was like this. He never acted like this. He just stared at me. His face blank. He smiled or tried to. It was fake, it was cold. This wasn't him. This wasn't the Sasuke I fell in love with. 'nothing, I guess all the S ranked missions are finally getting to me. I'm sorry Naruto.' sorry? 'no you don't need to be sorrr-Sasuke?' I looked at him shocked, he was crying?!? 'I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…Naruto please forgive me' he said tears streaming down his face. I held onto him. That night we made love, it was different than before.

He kissed me good night….I fell asleep~

_I know you fears and you know mines_

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine_

_And I love you, I swear it's true_

_I cannot live without you_

~'Sasuke?' I whispered the next morning. The his side of the bed was cold. I looked around…where did he go? Shower? No. 'Sasuke?' I called out once again. I usually wake up when he kisses me good morning. But I didn't I didn't get any kisses this morning. It couldn't have been a mission, he would have told me. That when I noticed it…a letter nicely folded on his pillow. I know for sure today wasn't our university…its only been seven months since we got married.. To think just one letter can crush my word. I read aloud- 'my naru-chan, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back….don't come looking for me please. Live your life. I'm sorry…but I have to finish my goals, not ours but mines. -Sasuke' I sat there, numb. I don't remember the next four months. It was all a blur. I don't remember…half of me die~

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me._

I remember faces, nothing more…just faces. I didn't know what I did within those four months. That was until he came…

~'hi my name's sai' he said. I woke up, 'Sasuke?' I whispered looking at him. 'huh?' he asked, clearly confused. 'oh, ah-you looked like someone I knew. Sorry' I whispered looking towards the ground. 'Naruto!' sakura said shocked. 'you talked! Naru, you talked.' she started crying. I had become mute over that time.~

Missions with sai remind me of how Sasuke and I use to fight. But it was different, it wasn't a fight. But it was. I couldn't stand you. I couldn't stand how you just took Sasuke's place on team seven. How dare you. I hated you

_And I still hold your hand in mine_

_In mine when I'm asleep_

_And o will bear my soul in time_

_When I'm kneeing at your feet._

I now stand here before you. I think of our past. You stand in front of me, eyes cold as ice. 'Naruto, you could have been training instead of seeking me out. You wanted to become hokage didn't you?' you whispered into my ear. 'why won't you look at me? Sasuke?' you held onto my shoulder. Everything came flooding back to me. All that pain and sorrow everything. 'how could you? And for power?' I whispered tears already falling. 'how can I become hokage, when I couldn't stop my own husband from leaving me over power? I'm not fit for it.' he stood there, still not looking at me. Why won't you look at me? Please look at me…Sasuke…teme, look at me. I want to see if your still there

'I broke those bonds…' I didn't heard what sai and him were talking about. But bonds? Sasuke and I's bonds?…my heart felt into a dark hold. He doesn't love me….he never did. 'I could hear the sword as he pulled it out. 'your going to kill you own husband?' I asked a like amused.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

We fought…a little. And not once have you looked at me. You kept your eyes off of me. It killed me. Was I really nothing to you? 'Sasuke…what happened to you?' I yelled out. 'I've woken up from a dream. This is the real me.' was his answer. A dream huh? I feel in love with a dream Sasuke? A fake Sasuke? You wanted to kill me…and yet you missed. Why? Look at me!

_You have been the one _

_You have been the one for me_

'you heartless bastard' sai yelled out at him. He smirked 'you broke him! You broke Naruto. He did everything to get you back, he wanted his lover back. The one who said that loved him every day. How can you bring yourself to kill him? Sasuke he loves you. can't you get it?' he yelled once again. Sasuke stood there…still a blank cold heartless face.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow_

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow_

You finally looked at me…everything was in your eyes. You saw everything I went through. You stand there shocked as you looked through my past. '..mh…teme…te-me, come home already' I yelled out falling to the ground. I cried.

You just stared, but I saw it…you still love me…you felt pain when you saw my past two years with out you

And just like that you were gone in a poof of smoke and fire.

…'t-eme, come home. I feel so empty with out you, I feel so hollow---'

**owair**


End file.
